


失控（out of control）

by littlesummerwonders



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sex Toys, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesummerwonders/pseuds/littlesummerwonders
Summary: 社畜罗渽民安慰耍小脾气朴志晟的哼哼唧唧做爱
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	失控（out of control）

**Author's Note:**

> emmm 个人性癖放出  
> 偶尔不温柔的加班罗娜and患得患失怕哥哥只爱自己身体的笨蛋小朴  
> 最近受某位朋友的影响 取向变得很怪  
> 搞cp的口味和以前有点不一样了 讨厌看pjs哼哼唧唧的就不要看了！谢谢您内！
> 
> 我 专注于把cp搞病一百年（。

罗渽民觉得朴志晟有时矫情得要命。  
今晚轮到朴志晟在下面，做完后他却一反常态地不让罗渽民帮忙清理。罗渽民赤身坐在门外，抽着事前剩下的半支烟听朴志晟在里面干呕。最后他射得有点急，因为没戴套所以急急地从朴志晟身后拔出来，如数射在了对方脸上。  
朴志晟好像很讨厌黏嗒嗒的东西，比如精液。罗渽民吸一口烟，长睫毛在蒸腾的烟雾中闪动，有一种虚幻的美感，就像他整个人一样，仿佛不应存在于这世界上。罗渽民最近瘦得可怕，脸颊几乎整面凹陷下去，因为加班，或是家里催得紧的相亲，可他却仍旧我行我素，习惯每天下班后来找朴志晟鬼混，即使深夜。  
他的烟抽完了，朴志晟却没有要出来的迹象。罗渽民将耳朵贴在门上，敲门随口打声招呼就进去了。浴室四周的瓷砖上布满蒸汽，比他想象中要多，他未散尽的烟味和酒店的沐浴露味道混在一起，引得趴在浴缸边缘顶着满头泡泡发呆的朴志晟打了个喷嚏。  
“怎么这么笨啊，我们志晟尼。”  
罗渽民走过去，揉揉朴志晟的头，凑近时却意外发现对方脸上残留的泪痕。他眼底一凛，很快又换上那副面对朴志晟时最习惯的关怀神色。  
“还没习惯烟味吗？”  
“……”  
朴志晟偏过头，不理他。  
“又生气了？”  
“……”  
罗渽民仅剩的耐心忽然在这有去无回中被消磨殆尽，他索性蹭过去吻朴志晟。朴志晟当然没来得及躲开，而且刚刷过牙，罗渽民尝到了薄荷味的牙膏，以及带有一点咸味的，不知是自己的精液还是朴志晟的泪水。  
接吻打开了朴志晟的泪闸，从眼中流出了新的泪水盖在旧的泪痕上。罗渽民抬手用指腹轻柔地抹掉，他一向喜欢看朴志晟哭，尤其是为他哭。他用舌尖抚慰着朴志晟不安分的舌头，稍微侧过头使两人的嘴角间得以漏进一丝新鲜空气。他感到朴志晟的呼吸逐渐又沉重起来，幸好他没穿衣服。罗渽民索性踏入浴缸，自然地搂住朴志晟的脖子，右手大拇指按在对方颈动脉的位置，将人重新按到在浴缸边沿。  
年轻真好，他总能从朴志晟的身上体会到这一点，对方的脉搏与皮下的血液流动一样新鲜，罗渽民忽然觉得自己好像吸取青年养分的魔女，离了年轻的肉体，不日便会自行衰竭。  
这时，朴志晟发出一声呜咽，他的喉音很低，又带有浓重的哭腔，搞得罗渽民险些硬了。罗渽民还以为他又在搞什么装可怜的把戏，伸手在朴志晟胸前红肿未消的乳头上拧了一把。他忘记摘戒指，金属的冰冷质感触到肌肤时，把朴志晟吓得一抖，差点咬伤罗渽民的舌头。  
朴志晟虽然体型很大，但总是在这些事上笨笨的，也不会使力气。他以为自己会伤到罗渽民，起码印上几个牙印，可罗渽民却丝毫未感觉到，只觉得被朴志晟牙齿擦过的地方痒痒的，或许是他痛觉迟钝也说不定。  
浴室的蒸汽为朴志晟本就涣散的眼底增添了一抹迷离，他的瞳中空空无物，罗渽民甚至都没把握自己的脸能否足够进入他有限的视野里。迟来的情欲像雾一样蒙在两人之间，明明近在咫尺，罗渽民却望不清朴志晟的眼。  
他连轴加了两天班，正逢朴志晟一个没课的周末，他便赶忙拦车从城中的商业区赶到临近郊外的大学城。他们惯常订的那间酒店这周客满，罗渽民只好加钱订了间更高档的套间，透过阳台能望到远处的海线，可他们仍只是在床榻上消磨时间。  
罗渽民有些累，朴志晟看上去也少有的一脸倦色。但两人还是做了，过程有些急，却意犹未尽的。等到罗渽民在水中摸到朴志晟翘起的前端，他才了然地笑了：原来，之前的一切只是前戏。

他就喜欢朴志晟这一点，即使面上心不在焉，身体总是诚实地暴露着内心的欲望。罗渽民不可能时时猜得到朴志晟在想什么，但他可以在朴志晟渴求自己的时候满足他，一次又一次的。  
“志晟，想要吗？”  
罗渽民捏起朴志晟的下巴，语气里有些强迫的意味。朴志晟的瞳仁才重新焕发了色彩，他努力将失散的焦点聚拢到罗渽民耀眼的脸上。罗渽民永远那么好看，即使是加完班又做完两轮，顶着黑眼圈蹲在浴霸刺眼的暖黄色灯光之下，就算皮肤被干燥的空气蒸空水分——朴志晟不由舔了舔嘴唇，像意识被凭空抽走般，他只是单纯地注视着罗渽民，一丝一厘地努力读取着眼前男人身上散发的性感气息。  
朴志晟甩甩头，靠进罗渽民的锁骨窝里，湿发和泡沫蹭的对方胸前全是水。他终于说话了：  
“哥，抱抱我吧。”  
无法遮掩的红色已经侵染他的皮肤，跟晃动的水面一起绞住他的脖颈。

好像才找回温存的感觉，罗渽民任由朴志晟窝在自己怀里，单手套弄着朴志晟的阴茎。为了防止朴志晟喝到水，他将浴缸的水放掉了一些。朴志晟此时敞着双腿，一半大腿隐在水里，一半露在水上，膝盖骨被热气醺得粉了，秀气的颜色和结实的腿骨形状一点都不搭，却看得罗渽民莫名兴奋。  
他加快了手下动作的速度，垂着眼睫观察朴志晟的神色。朴志晟微微闭着眼，双唇也没有合上，呼出的气与蚊蝇似的哼唧显得他很享受。罗渽民想要作弄他一下，便在临近射精之前堵住了马眼。朴志晟一个鲤鱼打挺，立刻从罗渽民的肩窝中坐起身来，用今夜以来最为清明的眼神死盯着罗渽民，却又不敢说话。罗渽民忍着笑，唇角挑起恰到好处的弧度，跟他在办公桌上要挟甲方时如出一辙，现在却被他拿来用作拿捏朴志晟的手段。朴志晟急得快哭了，眼周红得越来越厉害，在张口刚要说拜托时被罗渽民吻住，有些肿的双唇再度被如数包进对方的薄唇吞吐撕咬。朴志晟没办法，只好顺着罗渽民的意，在两人交换气息的口腔里换出一口气，同时又在罗渽民用舌尖顶到他上颚时迎来了高潮。  
罗渽民终究是没难为他太狠，等他射完后甚至低下身帮他舔干净了龟头。朴志晟看着往垃圾桶里吐完自己东西又摸水杯漱口的罗渽民，想到刚才被没有预兆地射了满脸的自己，又心生委屈。他转过身去抽开塞子，抱着双腿默默放水。他猜到罗渽民肯定嫌水里脏，要换水才肯重新进来。  
但今晚感伤的确实就只有朴志晟一人而已，罗渽民漱完口转头看到的又是一个闷闷不乐的朴志晟。他不禁心生疑问，不知道自己究竟哪里得罪了对方。

怎么想都很离谱。罗渽民将手探到身后，轻车熟路地摸向朴志晟微微张开的后穴。刚做过，才清理没多久，外层的穴肉还很软，只轻摁两下，就吐露出不少粘液，黏在罗渽民的两指之间。这次他没忍住笑，察觉风吹草动的朴志晟立刻红着耳朵尖转头瞪他，却仍不说话，门牙咬着下嘴唇，牙尖磨过刚才被罗渽民亲过的地方，耻感更多于痛感。  
罗渽民不明白他到底在较什么劲，还是生什么气。认识朴志晟以来，对方从未这样话少过。除了自己像家里哥哥一样叨叨他少喝饮料少吃零食的时候，两人中喋喋不休的那个人一般是朴志晟。罗渽民纳闷：朴志晟到底是不是在耍小脾气，就因为自己不小心颜射了他？  
他低头看向垂着颈子的男孩，颈骨轮廓从湿掉的鬓发下凸显出来，浮起青筋的手背紧紧抓着浴缸边缘，关节与脉络连接的地方微微凹陷，青涩的身体细节在无意之间击中罗渽民的致命点。  
这样，他不禁想更进一步地摆弄他。

罗渽民抽出手，拿出不知道从哪变来的按摩棒，开关处的玩具鸭子头在此时显得有一丝诡异。朴志晟正诧异着体内的空虚，却在回头查看的一瞬间被推入了新的异物。他有些惊异地看向罗渽民，对方的目光仍如方才一样淡薄平静，浴室没有窗户，四周亮堂堂地洒满暖黄色灯光。男人的眼底却盛满了月光，未知的温柔像潜伏的毒蛇一样危险。  
在沉没于罗渽民眼神的下一秒，朴志晟才后知后觉地反应过来。他努力向下扭着脖子看到了那根玩具的黄色顶端——实话说，他一开始就不懂罗渽民为什么买这个回来。他只看到那半截可爱的小鸭子从对方公文包里露出来，还以为是罗渽民路过公园时顺手买的吹泡泡棒。朴志晟本想抱怨罗渽民又拿自己当小孩，却在看清全貌时吃惊地羞红了脸，只当对方想看自己难堪。  
“不是的，因为很适合志晟，就买回来了。”  
罗渽民一本正经地解释，口气像新婚丈夫难得提前下班买了菜回家，自然得滴水不漏，使朴志晟气上加气。  
想起有关这只插在自己身后的玩具的插曲，朴志晟自然气不打一处来。他气得鼓起了脸颊，把脑袋放在臂弯之中，乖乖趴在池边上任由罗渽民摆布。黄色的硅胶部分被后穴吞进，只剩下一个扁嘴鸭子头在体外不停转着脑袋。罗渽民还没那么变态，用手将其推进到差不多就停下了。正当朴志晟重新习惯按摩棒在穴口软肉处绞动的节奏时，他第一声呻吟还未出口，便看见罗渽民又笑着插入了一只手指。  
罗渽民将朴志晟的一切记在心上，当然包括敏感点的位置。他眼见朴志晟皱着眉张大了嘴，隐忍的表情像一条搁浅的鱼。见状，罗渽民慢慢转动起他留在体内的食指，用指腹摩擦起按摩棒由于重力缘故蹭不到的上部。他的额前也沁出了一层细汗，指甲被震动频率波及的话很麻，何况朴志晟今天竟然胆子大到握上他的手腕，有一搭没搭地将自己往外推。  
“志晟，乖一点好吗？”  
罗渽民又拿哄小孩的语气逗朴志晟。  
朴志晟欲哭无泪，他也听得到身后越来越大的水声，罗渽民又怎可能不知道。虽然很爽，但很难为情。他没办法在“想要”和罗渽民之间找到一个平衡点，所以每次都才被对方吃得死死的，搞到很难收场，难得像今次生一次气，却换来罗渽民更加过分的玩弄。  
“啊……真是……“朴志晟黏黏糊糊地开口，齿间全是来不及换气所黏着的唾液，口齿不清的样子配上他比同龄人更显稚气的面孔，化成一股难以言语的纯情感，紧紧地吸引着罗渽民的心。男人不由垂下眼帘，向下看同时吸纳着手指与玩具的小穴，这副习惯了各种性事的身体和朴志晟脸上的稚嫩神情形成了强烈对比，两者结合像烧不尽的火种，星星点点重燃他胯下的欲望。  
罗渽民自己揉了两把，又担心朴志晟把自己憋死，干脆地一把将人拉过来封唇渡气。他暂时没有把手指从朴志晟体内抽离的打算，却顺势握着对方挂在自己手腕上的手往下带，睁开眼以半命令的视线暗示着朴志晟接下来的动作。  
朴志晟心领神会，他跟罗渽民在一起时间也不短。他乖乖伸出手摸向罗渽民的阴茎，有些粗糙的掌心纹理激得罗渽民一抖，罗渽民停在他身后的指尖也跟着一抖，刚好与搅动到兴头上的按摩棒触及到同个敏感区域，朴志晟没有作准备，只从罗渽民的唇上抽离出来。他被罗渽民指奸达到了插射：身后意外达到高潮的同一刻，半硬的前端也射出来了不少。  
朴志晟握着罗渽民的阴茎呆在那里。他的大脑一片空白，完全不知道身下发生了什么，好像身体不是他的。他看着身前干净的水重新变得浑浊，后穴因吐出按摩棒未来得及收缩还吸进了一些水，这让他多少被吓到了。然而，高潮后的痉挛仍在持续，浑身一抖一抖的朴志晟只好依据本能将自己抖进罗渽民怀里。罗渽民终于抽出了手，他的食指被朴志晟的大量体液浸湿了，手指的肌肤甚至因此而变得干皱。他觉得有趣，又拿给朴志晟看，被抽泣着的朴志晟闭眼推开。  
“渽民哥……过分……”  
朴志晟从哆哆嗦嗦的牙关中勉强挤出几个字，却毫无杀伤力。罗渽民忽地大笑起来，弯起好看的眼睛与嘴巴将朴志晟的脑袋抱紧，之前的疑云都在此时被他抛到脑后。他十分自然地感叹道：“志晟，真可爱~”  
“呜……”  
“爽过了，就不生哥的气了吧？”  
罗渽民也不说清朴志晟气在哪里，模棱两可的态度好像万花丛中过的含糊渣男。可此举却又让此时格外脆弱的朴志晟受到了安慰，他搂住罗渽民的脖子，抬起头看看对方装着自己的眼睛，里面一片水光粼粼，眸中流淌的温柔爱意也是几乎要溢出来的程度。  
他忽然忘记自己之前在气罗渽民什么了，每次都这样，但每次的朴志晟都不长记性，在最后败给罗渽民。  
“嗯……没有生气啦……”朴志晟抱着罗渽民小声嘀咕，忽然上前凑到对方耳边悄悄地说：

“我……好喜欢渽民哥……”  
朴志晟说完，又立刻把头埋到罗渽民肩上，装死一样不肯起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您看完 想骂人请在我看不到的地方 谢谢观看！！！
> 
> 第一次写玩具：不会写  
> 第一次写无插入sex：怎么写了4k？？？【其实我还想写活塞的但是！懒了x  
> 第一次写罗娜当攻：天哪 哪 哪 哪（（（


End file.
